


Maybe this is it.

by Xxanonymoussoulxx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Guts, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am coming up with creative ways of torture, I finally learned how to tag, I think I should stop, Natasha was kind of a Casanova when shield existed., Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a lot of comfort, Psychological Torture, Torture, electric chair, electric chair is clique, non-con surgery, there's a LOT of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxanonymoussoulxx/pseuds/Xxanonymoussoulxx
Summary: Maybe if she'd died in the red Room, this fate would've been avoided. Perhaps, maybe she would have let Yelena kill her or even die in the fire that consumed her parents.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Jemma Simmons/Natasha Romanov (past), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Natasha Romanov & Jemma Simmons, Natasha Romanov/Melinda May (past), Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	1. It hurts so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: blood, non-con surgery, electric collars and psychological torture.

Natasha didn't like being tied up. Not that any one enjoyed being helpless, unable to move with cold metal bounding their wrists and ankles.

She didn't really remember how she ended up here, but that didn't really matter because she would be blaming Stark or Barton anyway. But right now, she really needed to get out of this suffocating cell and also get the electric collar off her neck ( she'd learned of its presence in an unpleasant way.)

Her breathing was shallow and no matter how fidgety she was getting, she had kept it under control , she didn't want another shock.  
A few hours passed by and Natasha stopped counting at what was presumably the fifth hour of her imprisonment.

The room was too silent and even though Natasha loved silence, this wasn't the kind that was beautiful or comfortable. The padded walls , the glossed marble and floor made it look more of an asylum cell than a prison cell. 

After a few more embarrassing moments, she realised she was in a white room.  
Not on peak for the world's best and deadliest spy.  
But that didn't really matter right now, what mattered was why wasn't anyone coming to her cell. Most capturers came into her room to boast about how they'd captured the black widow and how they were gonna make her rue the day she was born.

The person who'd captured her was either very smart or very stupid. Though Natasha never saw a line between these concepts. Smart got you killed and so did stupid. Didn't matter which was which.

Her eyes closed without her permission and she soon became a victim to sleep. She slept for hours on end , not that she had a track of time and her sleep was awoken when seething pain traveled down from her neck paralysing her body.

She had accidentally moved her head while sleeping, Natasha wanted to curse to scream to run and move but another shock wasn't worth the risk.

If asked , anyone in shield would say " The black widow ? Eh, I don't think she feels anything. " The same answer would be delivered by the drunkards whose advances she'd rejected and catcalls she'd ignored , perhaps they might refer to her as the redhead.

And most of the time, Romanov would agree, but currently she was feeling a sick concundrum of emotions , fear and anxiety , maybe even yearning for the members of her team whom she'd come to love.

Unable to move, Natasha retreated to the comfort of her thoughts, when she got out of this place she'd first visit the Providence, a base of shield .

She would punch Coulson , one or two times. She would also spar with Melinda and hug Simmons, her girlfriend turned best friend. And after a long time she would get to meet Skye, Melinda's protégée.

Unbeknownst to others, Melinda May and Natasha Romanov were actually good friends with Melinda pouring out her heart to the red head on several occasions, one in which they'd fallen into bed together and Natasha had gotten a chance to tease her ' tiny Asian ' friend for all of eternity.

Natasha no longer wanted to sit like this. It was getting too much . She stiffened her neck and tried to stretch her legs as much as she could but her efforts provided futile because not only were the chains keeping her bound to the wall another shock sent waves of pain seething through her body.

A lot of time and a few more shocks later, Natasha was sure that at least 5 days had passed away and slowly ' When she would get out ' had turned into ' if she would get out'.

Her throat was parched and her stomach was gnawing for food. Only the fact that she was trained to survive starvation and water deniel was why she was still alive. 

It was too loud but it was so soft. She wasn't in physical pain anymore, the last electrocution had taken place what she assumed were hours but yet her legs burned , every hair on her body standing up and for the first time in a while she was really afraid.

" Miss Romanov ? " A voice spoke up from seemingly no where and it tempted her to look up at the ceiling only to be met with pain.

" Do not move please , you will be provided with food and water shortly but beware this will be your last meal. You are to be executed, first thing to be done tomorrow " 

A few hours passed and Natasha's anxiety grew was it dawn already? Was it time to face death? But they said I would be recieving food? Or did I imagine it.

A thump and the opening of the door made her quiver in fear though the action unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Her face and posture as stoic as you would accept it to be when facing the black widow.

Four men wearing black masks entered the room, two of them carrying Ak-47 and the other two carrying a feeding tube and a bag of nutrients. 

Natasha tried to struggle against them , she tried desperately to not allow them to insert the tube into her nose but alas , her bounded condition failed her and they inserted it quite harshly into her nose, positioning the bag of nutrients on a stand that they had also brought with themselves.

This procedure wouldn't feel so infuriating if the tube was inserted properly but they way they had forced it into her nose and into her oesophagus made it utterly uncomfortable and slightly painful as well.

The tube did it's work till the bag ran out and after that the pipe remained in her nose, patiently sitting there; waiting to be ripped out.

Dawn . The word kept on repeating itself on loop in her mind. Again and again and again.  
She was to be executed at dawn.  
She didn't know when time passed by as the men broke into her room again.

One of them grabbed her by the neck, ignoring her struggle to get free ; as if she weighed nothing. The man entered the code into the collar and it came undone falling to the ground.

Natasha filled her lungs with air because she saw no other outcome to this situation other than her death. ( She could try to beat them but she didn't even know where she was. This could be a CIA black site in any part of the world.)  
The four men surrounded her with one holding the chain to her wrists from the front and one from the back, effortlessly dragging her to a huge hall. 

She was thrown to her knees and a pistol was pressed to her forehead without any warning.  
The widow didn't beg for mercy. She welcomed death with open arms.

The gun cocked.  
No bullet.  
The gun cocked again.  
There was no bullet.  
Natasha was getting impatient, why weren't they getting done with it , why were they waiting. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
She opened her eyes, she didn't notice they were closed. Her mind was clouded with fear, truth to be said, she was terrified.

The gun cocked again, this time she was knocked out but it didn't feel like a bullet , the pain was to the back of her scalp not her forehead.

And there was no bang.

She opened her eyes to view a black ceiling. Her throat felt free, no collar. Was she dead? Death wouldn't really feel like this. Would it though?

No, she tried to move her body but soon found out that she was strapped on to a man in a lab coat standing near a table. Lab coats and men and tables with straps were a combination for disaster ; usually not for both parties involved.

" Have you read 1984 Miss Romanov? " The man chuckled lightly, turning to face her.  
He was at least 6'2, bulky and strong built, even if she managed to get out of these straps, he would easily over power her weakened state.

" Who are you ? " She gasped.

" You didn't answer my question, so I shall not answer your's," He stated smiling a cruel smile.

" Yes. " Natasha tried to wiggle her fingers to get out of the grasp of this man but to no results.

" Very well then, I am Dr. Marzi , Do you remember how Winston was broken ? "

She doesn't answer but she remembers how. He only broke when he saw his worst fear.

As if reading her mind, the man began " Winston only breaks when he saw his worst fear. Today we are going to find out yours. "

A syringe was injected into her neck and before she could comprehend what happened, Natasha was writhing in pain.

Her face concorted into a look if pain as she squirmed for breath , her willpower to prevent herself from screaming or begging for mercy.

It seemed like hours had passed but in reality, those were only petty minutes. 

" Now we have prepped you-" he turned to a notepad to note something down, " Feeling of pain is alright, Denial of screaming and tears. Moving onto stage two. "

Natasha wanted to scream but she realised that the serum or whatever it was had paralysed her movement and vocal abilities but kept her feelings.

Dr Marzi approached with a scalpel and a pair of scissors and cut of her top.

What is he doing ? What is he doing.

Thoughts raced her mind but she couldn't even move her eye ball around. 

He cut into her stomach with a thin line and it burned as he sprinkled a few drops of the same liquid.

" You see, I don't really fancy screaming, major reason why I created this serum." He cut deeper into her and using a pair of tongs widened the cut.

" Now this-" He turned to grab a small device , " - is going to monitor your blood sugar levels, BPM and oxygen level. " He placed his hands on either side of the table and leaned over her face, his breath fawning over her.

" Things are going to get tough now. Discovery requires experimentation, my mentor used to say, and my experiments will discover the limits of the super-human body."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was delivered back to the white room but this time without her shackles , she was free to move around in the room without anyone restricting her movements.

And she was also grateful that the electric collar had been removed from her neck, as soon as she had returned she had rubbed her neck vigorously trying to ease the remnants of pain in her vocal area.

But she didn't really understand the motive behind kidnapping her, if they wanted to experiment on super-humans Captain America would be the better choice. ( Not that she wanted Steve to suffer) He had the original serum while she was just a knock off .

Unable to connect the pieces and the motive, Natasha curled up in a fatal position in a corner of the room, humming lullabies to herself.

She never truly cared for her own life, always being reckless and putting herself in danger but the mock execution was something else. It didn't make her afraid or less-reckless ( only death itself could do it.) What it did was make her extremely angry. Now all she wanted to do was smash the faces of those petty guards. Who weren't brave enough to face her without 5 chains holding her down.

Time felt like an illusion, she was lying barely for a few minutes it seemed but in reality, it was already night.

The voice, as she had termed it cracked again " Miss Romanov, stand down. Escorts are being sent to your room shortly."

Stand down? Like hell she'd stand down. These guards need to see that messing with the black widow comes with a price.

Natasha took a fighting stance and as soon as the door opened , she flung herself on the shoulders of the first man, completely catching him off guard.

Throwing him to the floor, she grabbed his gun and hit another man in his diaphgram using it , the man doubling over in pain. 

" Last Chance, agent Romanov. Stand down."

" Fuck off, " 

She proceeded to punch the second last guard but wailed in agony as burning pain spread from her stomach to all parts of her body.

She cursed Marzi in her head as she felt extreme waves of pain and losing the ability to move even a finger.

The guards now recovered tied her hands and legs and one of them , threw her over his shoulders and took her through a series of lefts and rights.

Soon they entered a through a door, into a room where Marzi stood beside a metal chair and various instruments on a table nearby. 

" I suppose she put up a fight ? "

" She did," a guard grunted painfully, presumably the one who got punched in the diaphgram.

" Don't worry, she will pay. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I haven't abandoned this yet and I want to continue it. Tell me if you wanna see someone from agents of shield been tortured as well , like them being brought in to be tortured along side Natasha. Also leave kudos and comments and tell me if u want me to continue!!!

The cold straps bit into her skin and she was sure that they would leave marks. Natasha wanted to know what had happened and what this strange poison was. Not a paralytic , it would render her numb and feelingless but this just makes her unable to move.

" Miss Romanov, this is not acceptable, if you behave like this I will have to take away your benefits but if you be a good girl, then you can earn those benefits." Marzi said in a low tone as if speaking to himself.

" You see, that device in your stomach releases the serum whenever I press a tiny button. I created it myself . Wonderful, isn't it?" He forced her slack jaw open and placed a thick strap in their as well and then attached a helmet with various wires .

" Now we start , session one. Effects of electricity on the super-human body."

Before Natasha could brace herself , her body was jolted by what seemed to be atleast 300 volts of electricity. The pain with the serum making it difficult to even breathe.

Natasha's legs were shaking involuntarily as her muscles spasmed , the electricity wearing off the paralytic. She bit down as hard as she could on the strap in her mouth as her body was burning, loud screams filled the room and Natasha hadn't even realised that the paralytic had worn off completely.

The pain increased 7 folds as Marzi used a meter dial to increase the charge. She screamed and screamed till her voice broke and she couldn't anymore and then came the darkness.

Natasha woke up with no sense of time or place, she felt very weak and had been unconscious for atleast 2 days as her body recovered from taking 500 volts of electricity.  
Upon waking up, she realised that the shackles had returned and she was chained up to a very uncomfortable position to the wall.

But something was different, she couldn't point it out but she felt it deep in her bones. Something about her was missing, well food from her stomach was. But something else as well, and then she realised.

Marzi had cut of her hair leaving her bald. She hates cutting her hair, the red Room cut off the girl's hair to show that they had been cowards and were next in line to die.

When she got free, she wanna going to kill that bastard.


End file.
